Mascotas y amor
by Monchy
Summary: ObiWan y Anakin van a comprar una mascota. Slash.


**Mascotas y amor**

¿Cómo había Obi-Wan acabado en esta situación exactamente? Bueno, no podía saberlo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había habido pucheros y ojos de cachorrito abandonado involucrados. Era demasiado fácil. Suspiró y miró hacia el cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta de la tienda: Mascotas Adorables¿quiere una mascota¡Tenemos las mejores! Obi-Wan suspiró de nuevo.

"¡Vamos, Obi-Wan! No vamos a comprar nada si te quedas ahí," Obi-Wan dejó que Anakin le tomara la mano y lo arrastrara hacia el interior de la tienda, resignado.

"Todavía no entiendo para qué quieres una mascota," se quejó Obi-Wan mientras Anakin inspeccionaba lo que podía ser un hámster, o un ratón o... bueno, ciertamente se parecía a una rata.

"Para que me haga compañía," contestó Anakin, llevando su atención hacia una enorme serpiente negra. El reptil siseó y Anakin – ¡gracias a la Fuerza! – caminó hacia las jaulas de pájaros.

"Ya tienes compañía," se quejó Obi-Wan, cruzándose de brazos.

"Eres tú el que insiste en decir que R2 no es realmente humano."

"No me refería a R2" y Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que sonaba como un crío de cinco años, pero el tono fue suficiente para hacer que Anakin le mirara. Anakin se rió suavemente y caminó hasta él.

"Ya lo sé, tonto," Anakin plantó un beso en la mejilla de Obi-Wan y continuó su investigación.

"En fin..." Obi-Wan suspiró, otra vez.

No podía estar seguro de por qué Anakin quería una mascota, pero él ciertamente no la quería. Las mascotas eran desordenadas y necesitaban cuidados y tiempo, y la Fuerza sabía que él ya tenía suficiente cuidando del propio Anakin. Anakin ya era un caballero Jedi que debería vivir solo; ciertamente había estado ansioso ante la idea de sus propios cuarteles, pero cuando una semana había pasado y Anakin solo había comido tostadas y tortillas quemadas, y después de sacarle de una reunión del Consejo a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por culpa de un calcetín perdido, ambos decidieron que sería más sano continuar viviendo juntos. Obi-Wan no podía estar más agradecido; Anakin podía ser molesto, pero a Obi-Wan le gustaba saber que aún le necesitaba.

"¿Qué tal un gatito?" la pregunta fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa que había comenzado a extenderse en los labios de Obi-Wan.

"¿Un gato?"

"¡Sí!" Anakin tomó su mano de nuevo y le guió hasta una gran caja de cristal donde cinco gatitos maullaban y trataban de caminar sobre sus pequeñas piernas. "¿No son tiernos?"

"Solo son pequeños," sentenció Obi-Wan con una mirada indiferente.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Anakin tomó entre sus manos a un gato de color marrón claro y se lo ofreció a Obi-Wan, quién solo lo recogió por la mirada en los ojos azules de Anakin.

"Bueno," Obi-Wan miró a... _la cosa_... que no era más grande que su propia palma, "tal vez es tierno."

"¿Lo ves? Te dij–"

"¡Mira quién está aquí!" Obi-Wan recibió una palmada en la espalda y, antes de mirar atrás, ya sabía que se trataba de Mace. "¿Comprando una mascota?"

"Aparentemente," murmuró Obi-Wan, levantado al gatito hasta sus ojos con ambas manos. El gato maulló y tanto Mace como Anakin no reprimieron un par de sonoros 'awww'. "Ok, eso ha sido tenebroso."

"¿Qué¿El 'awww'?" inquirió Anakin, sus ojos enfocándose en un enorme loro de un color rojo brillante.

"No, vosotros dos estando de acuerdo," Anakin se rió suavemente, Mace bufó. "Anakin, no vamos a comprar un loro," Anakin hizo un puchero, pero Obi-Wan le devolvió una mirada firme.

"Entonces¿haciendo la familia más grande?" preguntó Mace cuando Anakin se alejó en dirección a la sección de reptiles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" inquirió Obi-Wan, aún sosteniendo al gatito y acercándolo hasta su pecho. El gato ronroneó y comenzó a buscar una posición cómoda en la mano caliente.

"Comprarle un Nuevo juguete a Dash," contestó Mace, sonriendo ampliamente. Claro, Dash, esa cosa que Mace había recogido en la calle el mes pasado y que parecía un perro, o al menos eso decía Mace; Obi-Wan aún tenía sus dudas. "Entonces¿el amante quería una mascota y tú le diste el capricho, como siempre?"

"¡No es mi amante!"

"Claro que lo es."

"No, no lo es."

"Entonces vosotros no..." Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza, "vosotros nunca..." Obi-Wan repitió el gesto, "¿me estás diciendo que ni siquiera has pensado en probar ese perfecto trasero?"

"¡Mace!"

"¿Ves? Eres muy posesivo con él."

"Y tú estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Quinlan," como si le hubiesen invocado, el mencionado apareció por la puerta de la tienda detrás de su antigua padawan, Aayla Secura.

"Aayla, no vamos a comprar una serpiente," murmuró el maestro Jedi, derrotado.

"Por supuesto que no vamos, yo voy."

"Aayla mira, nosotros s–¡mira quién está aquí!" Quinlan y Aayla caminaron hacia ellos, ofreciéndole a Anakin un saludo que éste no devolvió, enfocado como estaba en una araña de tamaño considerable. Un momento, _¡araña?_

"¡Anakin, aléjate de cualquier cosa venenosa de ocho patas!" Anakin ni siquiera intentó hacer un puchero esta vez.

"¿Qué tal un pez?" preguntó mirando a un gran tanque. Un pequeño pez verde nadó hasta el cristal y le miró, "este me gusta."

"Anakin, los peces son animales inútiles," Anakin frunció el entrecejo y el pez se alejó nadando.

"Creo que le has afectado."

"Es un pez, no tiene sentimientos."

"Hey, pececito, pececito, pececito..."

"Anakin, deja de hablar con el pez, no puede oírte," Anakin miró a Obi-Wan de malos modos y continuó con su investigación. Obi-Wan suspiró.

"Sois tan monos..." medio sonrió Quinlan. "Tienes suerte amigo, seguro que es muy bueno en la cama."

"¿Y cómo lo sabría yo?"

"¡Vamos, Obi! No hay por qué negarlo. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tener un semental como él para mostrar por ahí."

"Él no es–yo no soy–nosotros no somos... ¡ni siquiera sé que parte de esa frase corregir primero!"

"Entonces¿no sois pareja?" Quinlan arqueó una ceja escéptica mientras Aayla y Mace acariciaban al gatito y Anakin intentaba recobrar la atención del pez verde.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Te importa si yo–" la mirada de Obi-Wan fue suficiente para hacer a Quinlan dar un paso hacia atrás, "ok, tal vez si te importa."

"Anakin, vámonos¿si?"

"¡Pero maestro! Aún no hemos–"

"No vamos a comprar una mascota¡ya está!

Veinte minutes después, Obi-Wan y Anakin abandonaban la tienda con el gato _y_ el pez. Obi-Wan suspiró.

"¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?" inquirió Anakin, apuntando a la bolsa de plástico que contenía al pez y que Obi-Wan llevaba. Obi-Wan alzó la bolsa y miró al pez, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo sé¿cómo quieres llamarlo?"

"Bueno, es verde, podríamos llamarlo Yoda."

"Eso no es muy apropiado," murmuró Obi-Wan, bajando la bolsa de nuevo.

"Seguro que lo encontraría divertido."

"No lo dudo, pero aún así..."

"¿Qué tal Sparky?"

"¿Sparky?"

"¡Sparky!" exclamó Anakin con una mueca divertida, "es un nombre feliz."

"Pero no para un pez," discutió Obi-Wan. "Además¿qué clase de nombre es Sparky?"

"Eres un aburrido," Anakin cruzó los brazos, con cuidado de no molestar al gato que llevaba. "¿Y qué hay de él? Podríamos llamarle Sparky," Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, nómbralo tú."

"¿Qué tal... Loop?"

"¿Loop?"

"Ok... Libra."

"¿Libra?"

"Sombra."

"¿Sombra?"

"¿Fable?"

"Fable... me gusta Fable," Anakin sonrió, mirando al gatito. "¿Y qué hay del pez¡Espera, ya lo sé!" Anakin hizo una pequeña pausa de efecto, "Willy."

"Willy¿cómo en liberar a Willy? Lloraste con esa película Anakin."

"¡Claro que no!" bufó Anakin, "yo no lloro con las películas."

"¿Qué hay de Brokeback Mountain?"

"¡Totalmente justificado!" exclamó Anakin, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando directamente a Obi-Wan. El gatito – Fable – maulló en su mano. "Solo imagina que a mi me mataran así después de una vida tan triste¿no te dolería?"

"Solo era una película," apuntó Obi-Wan, mirando hacia abajo cuando el pez – Willy – se chocó contra la bolsa. "Además, no somos vaqueros, ni una pareja."

"Claro que lo somos."

"¿El qué¿Vaqueros?"

"No, una pareja."

"¡No somos una pareja!"

"Claro que lo somos," Anakin asintió y continuó caminando, mientras que Obi-Wan se quedó allí, ensimismado. "¿Vienes?" Anakin se dio la vuelta hacia él.

"Anakin, no somos una pareja."

"Claro que si, hacemos cosas de pareja juntos," Anakin caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Obi-Wan, despidiéndose de Quinlan y Aayla cuando los vio abandonar la tienda con una pequeña serpiente roja en una caja.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" inquirió Obi-Wan.

"Compramos mascotas."

"¿Y quien tiene la culpa de eso?" acusó Obi-Wan.

"Vivimos juntos."

"¿Quieres que te recuerde tu única semana viviendo solo?"

"¿Sabes que aún no he encontrado aquel calcetín? Y era un calcetín muy bonito," Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza, riéndose suavemente. "Te ríes de mis chistes."

"Mucha gente lo hace."

"Cocinas para mi."

"Porque cada vez que entras en una cocina las cosas comienzan a entrar en combustión espontánea," Anakin frunció el entrecejo, haciendo un puchero.

"Dormimos juntos la mayoría de la noches."

"Énfasis en la palabra _dormir_."

"Nos acurrucamos."

"¿Y?"

"Y te pones mi bata todo el tiempo."

"Porque es grande y calentita y me gusta."

"Y tú me quieres."

"Porq–yo–nos–bueno, eso es verdad," murmuró Obi-Wan, sonriendo suavemente.

"Y yo te quiero a ti," asintió Anakin, sonriendo también. "¿Lo ves? Somos una pareja, incluso has aceptado dos mascotas en tu casa por mi."

"¿Me estás diciendo que hemos tenido una relación platónica por años?" Anakin asintió, repentinamente mucho más cerca de lo que lo había estado segundos atrás. "¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta tu solo," Anakin se encogió de hombros, su nariz rozando la de Obi-Wan, "pero siempre has sido algo lento para estas cosas."

"Hey, yo no–" pero entonces Anakin le estaba besando, y Obi-Wan no podía recordar lo que era o lo que no era.

Aun así, estaba seguro de que la mano de Anakin estaba sobre su cuello, caliente y forme, y que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, besándole suavemente, de una forma demasiado familiar para ser la primera vez. Claro que, _habían_ sido una pareja por unos cuantos años. ¡Maldita sea! Tenían que ponerse al día.

Obi-Wan sonrió y repentinamente, una palmada contra su espalda le tiró hacia delante y sobre el pecho de Anakin. Fable maulló, molesto por el repentino movimiento de su almohada humana, y Willy se chocó contra el plástico de la bolsa, claramente confuso por el repentino movimiento de aguas.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que erais una pareja," Obi-Wan miró a Mace de malos modos, mientras este tan solo sonreía.

"Si Mace, claro," murmuró sin separarse de los brazos de Anakin.

"Supongo que nos veremos, tortolitos."

"En fin, este hombre..." gruñó Obi-Wan. Anakin se rió suavemente.

"Vámonos a casa, Obi-Wan."

"Si, vamos a casa."

"Bueno, si algún día adoptamos un niño¿podemos llamarle Sparky?"

"Oh, Anakin..."

--

Fin.


End file.
